1. Field of Invention
The invention applies to jackpot games played with traditional card games.
2. General Discussion of the Invention
The game designer picks one bonus suit which for purposes for discussion will be the suit of hearts. The game is then played in accord with rules for a game of chance from the group comprised of poker, black jack, or the like.
If a card from the bonus suit (hearts) is the opening card for a player, it will trigger a multiplier, of which will be reflected by the card.
A poker game (with or without shared cards) where the house has a hand, could also use these rules. In one example, this would involve Carribean Stud where the player""s hand beats or loses to a house hand. The same rules could apply to a game without consecutive cards dealt. In such a case, any multiplier card could result in a win. The player has even more incentive to continue play if a multiplier hand is received.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention win become better understood hereinafter from a consideration of the specification with reference to the accompanying drawings forming part thereof, and in which like numerals correspond to parts throughout the several views of the invention.